


A Library Encounter

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: While writing an essay for class, Remus has an encounter in the library.





	A Library Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“C’mon, Moony. You’ve been in here since lunch. Don’t you know that spending too much time in the library will eventually turn you into a book?”

 

“Lunch wasn’t even an hour ago,” Remus pointed out, smiling as he looked at his friends. Turning his attention to James, he rolled his eyes. “Turn me into a book? Couldn’t you have done better than that?”

 

“I’m sure it’s possible,” James defended with a grin. “Wait, look! See?” His fingers brushed against Remus’ neck slowly, blue eyes twinkling with mischief behind his spectacles. “Your skin is starting to become parchment.”

 

“Very funny, Potter,” Remus muttered as he shrugged James’ hand away from him, turning his attention back to the books scattered around the table in front of him. “You know, the longer you all sit around here and distract me, the more time I’ll be spending here trying to get this done.”

 

“Not very subtle, Moony,” Sirius pointed out as he scattered some of Remus’ notes to see what he was working on at the moment. “Next time just say ‘get lost’ so we can hex you for being a rude git who doesn’t appreciate his wonderful friends.”

 

“Stop fiddling with my work,” Remus scolded sharply, smacking Sirius’ hand to keep him for mixing up his piles of notes. Looking up, he saw Sirius stick his tongue out at him. “Very mature, Padfoot.”

 

“Wow, that’s two things I never expected to hear in the same sentence,” James laughed. “Mature and Padfoot. Maybe it doesn’t turn you into a book. Maybe it just muddles your mind. Remus? Are you in there? Speak to me. Don’t let it get you. Repeat after me: Sirius is an immature brat.”

 

“Stop waving your hand in front of my face, you prat!”

 

“Immature brat? Thanks a lot, James! Nice to see who my real friends are, you wanker.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to tell anyone, Sirius love,” James cooed, fluttering his eyelashes as his glasses slid down his nose.

 

“Do you need any help with the essay, Remus?” Peter asked quietly as Sirius and James began to threaten one another with the most ridiculous hexes ever heard.

 

“It’s mostly reading, Peter. Thanks, though.” Remus looked away from the sandy haired boy in time to see James ruffling Sirius’ hair. “That’s a good look for you, Sirius, very rakish.”

 

“Hmph.” Sirius hit James on the shoulder. “Don’t mess with my hair, Potter, or I’ll tell Evans about that time you were spying on her down by the lake when most of Gryffindor was swimming and I caught you with your-“

 

The rest of his words were muffled as James placed his large hand firmly against his lips. Giving Remus and Peter a sheepish look, he explained, “I was merely appreciating the beauty of the lake and relaxing. Besides, that was years ago.”

 

“Ho whu mwagin,” Sirius continued talking, wiggling his eyebrows and leering in such a way that his friends were laughing. When he raised his hand and made a certain motion, James’ cheeks turned red and he shoved him slightly.

 

“Bastard. You said you wouldn’t tell,” James muttered crossly. “And it’s not like it was for Lily anyway.”

 

“You’ve fancied her for years, James,” Peter reminded as he tried to stop giggling.

 

“Been keeping secrets from your bestest buddies, Prongs? If it wasn’t Evans, who was it that got your _attention_?” Sirius chortled as he smoothed down his hair, smirking when James hit his shoulder.

 

“It wasn’t for anyone. Just felt like a wank and trust me to get caught by you, miserable bastard,” James shook his head, his fingers pushing his messy black hair off his forehead.

 

“Ahem, while this has been very enlightening,” Remus snickered when James narrowed his eyes and scowled playfully, “I have an essay to complete and I thought you were planning to go flying.”

 

“Ancient Runes?” Sirius put the parchment back down and gave his friend a ‘you’re crazy’ look. “Moony, that bloody essay isn’t even due for two weeks,” Sirius whined. “You should forget about it and just come flying with us.”

 

“This is due next week so I need to finish it now,” Remus said patiently, wondering if there was a chance he could go flying with them and just complete it later. It required a lot of research and the moon was full next week so this was really his only opportunity to focus on his essay. Sighing, he shook his head. “Sorry, guys. I just can’t.”

 

“We could wait for you,” Peter suggested hopefully. “Bit cold to be flying anyway.”

 

“I appreciate the thought but I really need to finish this essay. Somehow I doubt I’d get a lot accomplished with Pad whining about flying.” Remus had to hide a smile when Peter made a face, knowing all too well that his friend was not fond of flying at all.

 

“I do not whine,” Sirius denied. When his claim was met by laughter, he scowled, his eyes flashing with humor. “I merely express my views in a voice that _usually_ gets me what I want.”

 

“Let’s go on and leave Moony in peace,” James finally said as he slid off the table. Remus gave him a grateful smile and received a wink in return. “After all, if we keep pestering him, he may try to give us a paper cut.”

 

“Those hurt something fierce.” Peter held up his hand and showed a small cut across his palm. “Got this from my parchment the other day in Herbology when Sprout took my homework and it hurt all day!”

 

“Wormtail, you stupid prat, Remus isn’t really a book.” Sirius rolled his eyes when Peter blushed and shrugged, his finger moving over the cut on his palm. Grinning at Remus, he said, “If you get finished soon, come on out to the pitch and join us.”

 

“I have hours of research ahead of me but I’ll find you when I’m done,” Remus promised as he began to reorganize his notes. He looked up when he felt someone staring at him. “Something wrong, Prongs?”

 

“Course not,” James shook his head before giving him a smile. “Just don’t work too hard, okay? If you’re not down for dinner, we’ll come get you.”

 

“Have fun.” Remus watched them leave the corner of the library that they always used because it was a bit more private and they weren’t as likely to get in trouble for not whispering. After they’d had sufficient time to leave, he ran a hand over his face and focused his attention on his research.

 

Time passed as he read and made notes on his parchment, ink spilling onto his hand but quickly wiped on his robes, fairly unnoticeable amongst the dark black fabric. He was nearly finished when he looked up from his book, a frown crossing his lips. Quickly looking around the library, he saw that it was empty. He could have sworn he had heard something. Maybe James had been right and the library was starting to mess with his head, he decided with a slight smile.

 

He was in the process of choosing a different book to use for the last of his essay when he felt someone touch his leg. He froze, waiting, but there was not another touch. Imagining things again. Bloody hell, maybe he had been studying too hard. Running his hand through his hair, he decided to concentrate on finishing his homework so he could leave the library. Leaning back in his hair, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes closing as he regained his focus.

 

His leg suddenly jumped when he felt a hand squeeze his upper thigh. Eyes flashed open and he reached under the table, cursing, “Damn it, Sirius. If that’s you, I’m going to hex you until your hair falls out!”

 

There was no answer to his accusation. Instead, a hand closed around his wrist and pulled his arm. He felt material wrap around his skin, tying him to the corner leg of the table so tightly he couldn’t free himself even when he pulled. Growing anxious, he tried to push his chair back, but found it wouldn’t move. “This isn’t funny,” he said in a panicked voice, trying not to betray his nervousness at finding himself partially bound to the table with some unknown person hiding from his vice. “Let me go and I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Shh,” the voice was muffled, unrecognizable. Remus kicked his leg, trying to get a good hit at the person hiding from him. Instead, his leg was caught and quickly bound to his chair. The other was bound in a similar way, leaving him lying against the edge of the table with one wrist tied with what felt like a school tie and his legs spread and fastened to either side of the chair.

 

This wasn’t good at all. He should have gone flying. He should never have stayed in the dark corner of the library alone. What if it was some Slytherin that was planning to hex him for something James and Sirius had done? A dozen different scenarios ran through his mind, each more painful than the last, his left hand clenched into a fist as he debated whether to scream or if it would end up causing the person beneath the table to become angry.

 

“Not gonna hurt you,” the whispered promise did little to ease his fear.

 

“I don’t like being tied up,” he said quietly, his wrist pulling at the tie as he tried to free himself.

 

“Stop struggling,” the voice was a bit more sharp, a slap on his upper thigh causing him to whimper.

 

Remus’ eyes widened when he felt warm fingers move along his lower stomach as his jumper was pushed up. Wet lips brushed against his abdomen, a tongue dipping into his belly button before licking a path down the trail of hair that disappeared into the waist of his trousers. He looked down but couldn’t see anything except the top of the table. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

“Just relax and enjoy,” the voice was lower, deeper, and Remus frowned as he tried to place it, something vaguely familiar nagging at his mind. Licking his lips, he listened to the sound of his zipper being lowered, his heartbeat racing and his breathing becoming quicker as he realized what was going to happen.

 

“Oh God,” he whispered when he felt his trousers being lowered. Hands moved beneath him, raising him enough to pull his pants and shorts down, leaving his arse bare. Material was pushed down around his knees, warm breath on his upper thighs, rough fingertips gliding over his skin.

 

He knew he should stop this. He had no idea who was currently placing soft wet kisses on his legs, knowing it was a wizard simply because the hands were large and rough to touch. That didn’t bother him since he’d fancied boys longer than he’d fancied girls but he hated being tied up and not knowing who was causing his cock to stir. This was wrong, so very wrong, but all he could do was moan softly and submit when a wet tongue ran along his length.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” The voice was taunting as fingers stroked his growing erection. “Should have done this years ago,” was uttered before lips suddenly enveloped the head of his cock. Remus arched off the chair, his legs pulling at the legs of his chair as his body surged into the warm wet mouth sucking his cock.

 

He muffled his whimpers with his arm, eyes rolling back as a tongue lapped at the head of his cock, the large hand moving up and down, the mouth enveloping him again. Fingers gripped his arse, blunt nails digging into his skin, soft hair brushing against his stomach as his mystery lover sucked more of his length. When he felt a finger slowly enter his arse, his body tightened, muscles clenching around the invasion.

 

“So fucking tight. Wanted this for so long,” was hoarsely growled before the finger slid deeper, twisting and turning, sweat dripping down his face as his cock was once again assaulted by that eager tongue and wet mouth.

 

“Please,” he moaned as his left hand reached beneath the table, fingers gripping soft hair. Movement ceased until he moved his hips, trying to push more of his cock into the mouth licking and sucking him. No longer caring that he didn’t know who was causing such pleasure, lost in sensation, he moved against the mouth, feeling every detail of the act. Tongue licking, warm breath on the coarse curls every time the wizard’s nose was buried in them, two fingers moving into his arse, touching somewhere that had his breath coming in short gasps and his body convulsing around them, teeth scraping his erection and causing the most pleasurable pain.

 

His cock was released, the tongue moving along his balls, mouth sucking them before letting them fall back against the chair. Licking his cock like a sugar quill, a soft moan coming from beneath the table before he was again enveloped by wet heat. He didn’t last much longer. His hips raised from the chair, clenching around the fingers in his arse, his eyes closing as his orgasm hit him hard. His release was swallowed, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him until he was completely spent, that talented tongue licking his now soft prick to catch any stray drops.

 

Exhausted, he rested his head on the table, not caring that he had spilled his ink and was currently lying with his cheek in the black liquid. He couldn’t believe the first time he had sex was with some unknown wizard in corner of the library. No one had ever touched him much less sucked him off and he didn’t know anyone who would have done such a thing, not able to think of a single person who seemed to want him in such a way. He felt the binding around his wrist give, realizing that his legs were now free as well. Looking down at the floor, he saw the Gryffindor tie curled around the leg of the table.

 

Pushing his chair back, he looked beneath the table, cursing when he saw no one there. “Bloody hell,” he whispered as he raked his fingers through his hair. Face sudeenly flushing as he realized he was sitting bare arsed in the library, he quickly pulled up his trousers and shorts, tucking his wet sticky cock into them. Had he just imagined it?

 

No, there was no way that had just been a dream. His wrist was rubbed raw from where he had struggled against the tie and he had seen the glistening evidence of saliva and come on him. His arse could still feel the fingers inside it even after they’d been pulled out and he could feel the sweat dripping down his back from the exertion of his previous activities. It hadn’t been his imagination.

 

“You okay, Moony?”

 

Pulled from his thoughts about who could have done such a thing, he saw James walk past the bookshelves, a concerned look crossing his face. Nodding, he muttered, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just, um, studying.”

 

“You looked flushed. Are you sure you’re okay?” James asked as he moved towards the table. Grinning, he said, “You also have ink on your cheek. Come on, fess up. You really didn’t want to go flying so you could sit in here and sleep.”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping. Hey, did you happen to see anyone around when you came in, James?” Remus asked curiously, doing his best to clean up the mess the ink had caused before finally just finding his wand. Maybe James had seen something. He knew that someone had been under the table sucking him until he’d come so hard he nearly blacked out and they had to have just left.

 

“Hmm,” he grew thoughtful. “There was some Ravenclaw chit and a Slytherin was leaving when I came in but I didn’t notice anyone else.”

 

“A Slytherin?” He stilled, a feeling of dread spreading over him. Had it been some prank? Make him come so they could spread rumors about him fancying boys? No, he couldn’t think. The touch had been gentle, the mouth eagerly sucking him, the whispered words hinting at having wanted him for a while.

 

“Might have been a Hufflepuff,” James shrugged as he sat on the table. “I didn’t really pay much attention. Why?”

 

“No reason,” Remus said as he started to gather his notes. “Is it all ready dinner?”

 

“Nah, I just got tired of flying. Peter’s upstairs taking a nap and Sirius was flirting with some fourth years at the pitch so I decided to come see you.”

 

“You must have been bored. Didn’t you know that libraries are evil? They mess with your mind or turn you into books,” Remus laughed softly, still flustered from what had just happened even as he tried to remain normal so James didn’t get suspicious and ask embarrassing questions.

 

“I dunno,” James drawled lazily. “I actually think they can be rather fun.”

 

Remus glanced up from his books when he felt warm fingers brush against his ink stained cheek.

 

“You’ve got ink on your face, Remus,” James said softly, wiping it away with his thumb.

 

Actually focusing on James instead of trying to pretend he wasn’t hiding something, he drew his lower lip into his mouth when he saw that his friend’s hair was far messier than normal, looking as if someone had run their fingers through it. His glasses were hooked into the pocket of his shirt, his lips wet and swollen. “Your glasses.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” James looked away, pulling them from his pocket and sliding them on. “I forgot I took them off.”

 

“James, did you-I mean, was it you?” Remus asked softly, his heart racing as he waited for an answer. James looked at him, his cheeks turning red as he nodded once, so quickly Remus almost missed it, before looking at the floor. A shy smile crossed his lips as he held out the Gryffindor tie that had recently been wrapped around his wrist. “I think this is yours.”

 

“Moony, I’m sorry,” James sighed as he took the tie, his fingers sliding along Remus’ palm. Both boys looked up when their hands touched, silently conversing as their eyes met.

 

Remus stood up and caught James’ lips for a sweet kiss, the taller boy groaning softly before their tongues were stroking one another, a familiar large hand gripping his arse and pulling him closer. When he released James’ lips, he smiled as he looked at his friend’s handsome face and saw the pleasure and lust in his blue eyes. Pushing James against the table, Remus said, “Just relax and enjoy, Prongs. It’s my turn to play.”

 

The End  



End file.
